


the brightness heals our broken parts

by niveuos



Series: more than a hand to hold [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jason, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shy!Percy, Smut, awkward!Percy, confident!Jason, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveuos/pseuds/niveuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{sequel to the darkness hides our beating hearts} Percy and Jason have avoided each other for a very long time, until one particular game of capture the flag breaks the tension. That night, Jason wants to remind Percy just how much he means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the brightness heals our broken parts

**Author's Note:**

> hey there so this is part 2 of the darkness hides our beating hearts, finally getting it up. it's a bit shorter and i'm not as sure about it but we'll see how we go. would probably make a lot more sense for you to go read that one first if you havent already xx onwards and upwards i say

Capture the flag night was always a hype about the camp. It was no surprise to find groups huddled secretly around cabins, discussing strategies and game plans. Percy found himself in one of these small groups an hour before the start of the match, figuring out the best way to win with the Apollo cabin. Everyone had already decided that Percy would be the main team member to attempt to capture the flag, even though they all knew the opposing team would suspect this. That was okay, because Percy was fast and sly and whoever had Percy on their team almost always won.

This was only the case until Jason became another honorary member of the camp. They had discovered that both Percy and Jason were almost equal in skill and physique, so they were never allowed to be on the same team. All the other campers were definitely just as important in terms of strategy and numbers, but everyone knew that Percy and Jason had a competition of their own going on. They both had a mental tally of the number of times they had stolen the flag off one another and currently, Percy was winning.

Soon it was almost time to take their positions and begin the game. Percy noticed Jason chatting enthusiastically to other members of his team, ultimately getting some last minute tips in, and he suddenly became very nervous. Despite both boys' promises that they wouldn't pretend nothing happened the next morning, things had still been awkward. It had been a month since the 'incident' and both of them had found excuses not be alone in the same room together for any period of time at all. There was definitely an increased attraction between them and their competitive sides began to come out a lot around one another as they started their own little game. The goal? Make the other one as flustered as possible without anyone noticing their struggle. Jason would get all sweaty and worked up with sword training and brush past Percy with a smirk, whereas Percy went more for the 'emerging from the ocean without a shirt on' approach, ignoring all the Aphrodite girls swooning over him and gauge for Jason's reaction instead. It was toxic to them. Both were too afraid of their feelings for one another to do anything about all the sexual tension so they spent the last month teasing each other instead.

The only real advancement they'd had in their relationship was Jason making things officially over between him and Piper, much to Percy's secret delight.

Percy realised he had been staring at Jason for a very long time and Jason had noticed. When Percy finally blinked a few times and refocused on Jason's face, he found him to be laughing to himself, biting his lip as he turned away.

"C'mon, we're starting." Percy looked over to see one of his team members ushering him into the forest. He dragged his eyes away from Jason's shoulders and put his helmet on, blue feather shining like a beacon.

The game began slowly, as neither team managed to get very far over the opposing line without being thrown back to their own side. Percy had been drifting, not quite knowing where a good gap was to make a break. All of the kids in the Apollo cabins had climbed trees and were stationed with their bows at the ready. Their team had also developed a type of call and response to key in where the gaps were for the runners to head for the flag. They had discovered where it was being hidden so all Percy needed was the go and he could be back with victory in no time.

Suddenly, Percy heard the call above him in the trees and he wasted no time in sprinting across the border and heading for the flag. There was nobody from the opposing team in his way which he assumed was because they had been knocked down or distracted by other members of his own team.

After a few minutes of running he charged through the defences of the flag guards and yanked the flag off its post before disappearing back the way he came without giving the opposition the time to think. Instead of going back exactly the way he had approached he took a slightly different route that was longer but less guarded. He knew that the way he had originally come would be stocked with demigods now.

There was fifty metres left until he crossed the border when a body charged into him from the side, knocking him flat on his back with a groan. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see the cheeky smile of none other than Jason Grace above him, a red feather sticking out atop his helmet

"Going somewhere, baby?" Jason teased, yanking the flag out of Percy's grasp. Percy struggled for two seconds, trying to flail his arms, but Jason had him pinned.

"Get off," Percy grunted, but Jason wasn't having it. For a second he looked nervous, as he cautiously raised his head to see that they were alone, before quickly dipping his lips down to kiss Percy desperately and lustfully, jutting his hips down against Percy's despite the battle armour.

"You look so hot lying beneath me like this, just like last time. Why've we been too chicken to do this again, eh?" Jason whispered hotly into Percy's ear before jumping off him and making an escape. Unfortunately for him, Percy was quick to react, springing himself off the dirt and tackling Jason from behind, taking the flag out from between his fingers in the process. Within seconds, Percy was now the one on top, having flipped Jason over so that they were facing each other. Percy didn't say anything, and instead leant down and sucked and nipped and licked at Jason's neck for a few seconds, leaving a nice purple mark.

"Because we're both too scared of the consequences," Percy whispered in response, jumping off the younger boy and making the final run across the line. They parted from one another just in time, as Jason's teammates caught up to chasing Percy, but it was too late. Percy's team had already won.

While Jason lay there, defeated on the ground, lightly brushing his fingers across the mark Percy had left on his neck, he realised that he was right. They were terrified of the consequences of being... well, together. They didn't know their own sexualities. They didn't know exactly what they were feeling besides the fact that they were not only physically attracted to one another, but romantically, too. It was scary and overwhelming almost too much for both of them to handle.

Another thing Jason realised while he was lying alone in the dirt was that he didn't want to be afraid anymore. Percy gave him butterflies and boners and tonight, he was going to do something about it. All he had to do was wait until nightfall.

 

Jason waited up until twelve o'clock that night until he couldn't possibly contain himself any longer. Nervously, he fixed his hair up in the mirror and brushed his teeth, twice. After a few minutes of giving himself a few pep talks about what to do when he most definitely lost his breath if he happened to see Percy shirtless tonight, he exited his cabin and raced across to Percy's, not desiring to be caught. Just as he had grabbed the door handle, the door flung open. Upon looking up, Jason saw that Percy was about to exit, a shocked expression upon his face. They stood staring at each other for several seconds until Percy finally broke out of his daze and gripped Jason's shirt in his fists and pulled him inside quickly, shutting the door behind them.

"I didn't know whether or not you were coming," Percy admitted, backing away from Jason because he wanted to talk to him, for a little while.

"I probably would've waited longer because I didn't want anyone to hear me but I wanted to see you," Jason confessed for himself, also keeping his distance. The hickey on his neck was throbbing. He didn't know if it was a good idea to spring himself on Percy like that today, especially since they hadn't done anything even remotely intimate in weeks.

"So, like, why'd you choose, y'know, _today_ , of all days, to, kind of..." Percy made a gesture with his hands, trying to refer to what had happened while playing capture the flag earlier today.

"Kiss you?" Jason finished, and Percy blushed, nodding. "Honestly, it was because I saw you talking to a guy from the Aphrodite cabin. He was eyeing you up and you acted like you didn't notice, but he was practically undressing you with his eyes. Every time he made a move to touch you, I just..." Jason gripped his hands into fists, remembering the way he had felt when that stupid boy tried to grip Percy's forearm. "Jealous. I was jealous and I don't know why because we've only really done something once and it was incredible and we promised that everything would be fine the next day except it wasn't. I didn't pretend it didn't happen, _we_ didn't, but things were... confusing. I've never liked a boy before."

"Neither," Percy whispered, listening intently to Jason's words, "but I like you. Just, you know, a bit of a reminder," he stuttered, twiddling his fingers. Jason was beginning to get more comfortable in the situation, especially now after Percy's admission, but it was obvious that Percy wasn't. Jason wanted him to be, more than anything.

"I think we need to stop avoiding one another," Jason suggested, "and actually act on our feelings. I know we don't know if we're a bit gay or what but that's alright, yeah? Like you said last time, we don't need to label anything. I don't mind." Percy smiled as Jason spoke, and soon felt a lot more confident.

"It's alright. I don't mind either," Percy whispered. "So maybe now that you're here I won't have to dream about wanting you anymore," he continued, changing the mood. Jason could sense the sexual tension attempting to swallow them whole and he wanted to burst through it.

"Oh yeah? What do you dream about?" Jason asked softly, stepping closer, wanting to hold Percy against his chest. Percy complied happily, loosely resting his hands on Jason's waist as Jason wrapped his arms around Percy's back.

Percy gulped nervously. "Uh, lots of things. You. Me. Here. Doing things," he explained vaguely, not looking the younger boy in the eyes.

"What sorts of things?" Jason encouraged, knowing exactly what Percy was implying but he wanted to hear him say it. Gods, did he want to hear the filthy words come out of Percy's mouth because that was the sort of stuff he lived for.

"Nice things. Hot things. Things that make me wake up wanting you more than ever," Percy responded, trying to be more comfortable talking about it, trying to speak in a way that would leave Jason trembling.

"Do you touch yourself after?"

"Yes, fuck, yes," Percy gasped, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of Jason's hands against his back and how they would feel running along his bare chest. Percy shivered, willing himself to continue, "and I think of you, when I do. Think of you and wish it was you and then I see you later in the day and remember it."

Jason was almost panting now, desperate to kiss the life out of the boy in his arms but wanting Percy to finish first, wanting him to go into detail until he fell apart. He craved it, needed it. "Tell me. Tell me what you think about most."

Percy's hands were under Jason's shirt now but he couldn't for the life of him remember when they got there. He was tracing the outlines of Jason's abdomen, loving the way he shivered under his touch. "I- " Percy began, but retreated, blushing red, embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Please," Jason pleaded, lifting Percy's chin to look in his eyes. "I'm the last person that's gonna judge you right now, please tell me."

"I-" Percy repeated, taking a deep breath. Quickly, he said the rest under his breath, mumbling through his words so hurriedly that Jason didn't catch a word of it.

"You gotta be clearer, baby. What is it?" Jason whispered, nipping at Percy's earlobe, running his fingers along the older boy's spine.

"I fantasise, about like- like I dream about, I mean I've never done it before and you're so big and I think I could take it, I want to be able to, wanna make you feel good..." Percy choked, so red in the face now that anyone who saw him would know exactly what he was thinking about.

Jason swallowed harshly, not knowing if he was correct in thinking what Percy was implying. "Which is?" he questioned, ignoring Percy's hands tugging at his hair, holding off a moan.

"I wanna suck you off. Wanna try it, see if I'm- see if I'm good at it, if I can make you fall to bits- " Percy was cut off by Jason kissing him so hungrily that he squeaked a bit, not expecting it. The older male's hands quickly found their way to the bottom of Jason's shirt, pulling at it, wanting it to come off. Jason complied eagerly, pushing Percy back onto his own bed as he did so, his lips soon finding Percy's neck.

"This is payback for earlier today," Jason growled, biting down roughly then licking over the mark in a soothing way. Percy was breathing so heavily that he was scared he would pass out, so before that happened he quickly pulled Jason away from the assault at his neck.

"Wait. Wait," Percy muttered, standing up.

Jason, obviously concerned, immediately stopped and held Percy's hands. "What is it, babe?"

"Wanna- just." Percy didn't know what to say so instead he rotated their bodies and pushed Jason down onto the bed where he had been previously, then fell to his knees. He looked up at Jason through his eyelashes expectantly, licking his lips.

" _Oh_ ," Jason groaned, instinctively running his hands through Percy's hair and out of his face. "Now? Like this?" he asked, just as Percy started to pull at his shorts, struggling to get them off.

"Yeah," he confirmed, just above a whisper as Jason's shorts finally fell to the floor. "Wow, okay, you're really hard," he observed, biting down on his lip anxiously as Jason chuckled lightly.

"Generally happens when a really hot boy that you have a massive crush on decides to mention they've been fantasising about giving you a blowjob, then proceeds to follow through with the notion of giving you said blowjob," Jason said, which made Percy look away in embarrassment once again. "Hey, no, look at me. Don't be embarrassed, sweetie, it's new for both of us," Jason cooed, so Percy looked back at up at him, building up his confidence within before leaning forward and kissing Jason's inner thigh. Jason's hips jutted up slightly, but other than that he didn't speak. Taking his time, Percy kissed and licked around both of Jason's thighs until he finally leant up and took the top of Jason's briefs between his teeth, pulling the fabric away from Jason's skin and letting go so it snapped back against Jason's abdomen, making sure he retained eye contact.

"Okay. Yeah, right, okay," Jason stuttered, losing some control of himself, not knowing what to do with his hands so he settled on fisting them into the sheets around him.

Percy wasn't feeling up to talking, so instead he smiled and leant forward again, kissing the tip of Jason's dick through the fabric, allowing for his tongue to linger as he gripped onto Jason' thighs.

" _Fuck_ ," Jason hissed, resisting the urge to buck forward. Percy remained at an agonisingly slow pace as he blew cold air over the surface of the fabric, driving Jason crazy with need. "Oh, please, take them off please, fuck- " Jason moaned, watching Percy smirk in torment.

"Now who's the one begging?" Percy teased, but was quick to regret it. Jason took one of his hands away from the sheets and fisted it harshly into Percy's hair, forcing him to look directly up into Jason's eyes. A small whimper escaped his throat as he examined the dark expression on Jason's face.

"If you're not careful I'll touch you in all the places that make you squirm, then I'll stick my dick right in front of your face and jerk off with one hand pulling at your hair until you're the one fucking _begging_ to suck me off," Jason growled as he let go of Percy's head, which dropped against Jason's hip as Percy shuddered in pleasure, whimpering.

"Mhmm," Percy whined, tugging at Jason's underwear with both his teeth and his hands. Jason helped by lifting his hips until the article of clothing was discarded and his cock sprung up against his stomach, leaking pre-come from the tip. "Oh. Fuck," Percy whispered, staring at it, adjusting on his knees a bit because he was fidgeting with nerves. "You're so fucking huge."

"Still wanna suck me off?" Jason breathed, one hand resting on Percy's shoulder and the other still fisted into the sheets.

Percy was already nodding, shuffling closer, licking his lips as they were becoming increasingly drier. "Yeah, I do, I really do, _shit_. Should I just?" Percy reached his hand out to touch, but froze, not exactly knowing how to proceed.

"Yeah, yeah, just- just whatever you're comfortable with, as slowly as you wanna go, I won't- _fuck_!" Jason was abruptly cut off by Percy loosely pulling his cock towards his face until he slightly mouthed at the head experimentally. Jason's mouth was hung open in a mixture of surprise and pleasure, moaning deep in his throat when Percy took a little bit more of him into his mouth. Jason's hand was gripping so harshly into Percy's shoulder that his blunt nails would leave marks but Percy didn't seem to care all that much.

Percy's tongue licked about the head of Jason's penis for a little while longer until he felt confident enough to take him deeper. He bobbed his head up and down, trying to go further each time, knowing that soon his gag reflex would kick in and he would splutter. Despite knowing this he kept trying, wanting to be good for Jason, not caring that his mouth and throat would hurt tomorrow because when he looked up and saw how euphoric Jason looked, everything was made up for.

"Baby, shit, that's so good," Jason encouraged, then his dick hit the back of Percy's throat and he gagged and choked and pulled away, coughing.

"I'm sorry, sorry- " Percy apologised quickly, taking a moment to regain composure.

"It's okay, you're new at this. You're doing so well, you feel so good," Jason praised, which was enough for Percy to fill himself with newfound determination and take Jason all the way in again. Once more, he bobbed his head and tried to take Jason deeper, breathing through his nose. In an attempt to make the experience more overwhelming for Jason, he hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard as he ran his tongue over a vein on the underside of his cock. When he heard Jason moan loudly he knew it was a success, so he pushed himself further, wanting to get to the base.

Percy soon realised that this would have be a task for another day. Instead, he pulled one hand off Jason's thigh to jerk off the part of Jason's dick that his mouth couldn't reach.

"Oh my gods," Jason whispered, running the hand that was previously on Percy's shoulder through his own hair, moaning loudly again. "Amazing, fuck."

Percy pulled away briefly, eyes red and lips swollen, tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't care because Jason tasted so good and looked incredible from this angle. "Hand. In my hair. Please," he choked, before opening his mouth and taking Jason in again hungrily.

"If I- I might not be able to control myself, shit, babe you have no idea," Jason replied, but Percy looked up at him with such a crazy sense of innocence in his eyes that he gave in immediately, gripping a fist in Percy's hair but resisting the urge to force his cock halfway down Percy's throat and just make him take it. Jason soon realised that every time he pulled at Percy's hair, he hummed around his cock, which sent vibrations all the way down to his lower abdomen and caused his vision to go slightly blurry. Because of this, he started pulling at Percy's hair very frequently.

Every once in a while, Percy would let his tongue run over the slit of the head, where Jason was most sensitive. This drew a dark moan from the back of his throat and it took everything in him not to close his eyes and lose himself. Instead he made sure he watched Percy's every move, wiping the tears off his cheeks and making sure he pulled off every time he gagged because he wanted to take care of Percy. Percy was willing to surrender himself to Jason like this and that meant everything to Jason so he didn't want to miss it by closing his eyes.

Percy was getting faster as he became more confident. He found the spots that made Jason squirm in pleasure, reacted to every grunt and moan and shift of his hips. Jason was sweating. Jason was in heaven.

Soon, though, Jason knew his time was coming to an end. There was only so long he could hold out, especially with the treatment he was getting right now.

"Percy, I'm not gonna last long," he warned, but as soon as the words left his lips Percy slowed down dramatically. Now, he had ceased jerking Jason off completely, and was instead lazily dragging his tongue up and down Jason's shaft, bobbing his head loosely. Jason groaned carelessly, feeling so tight in his gut but not receiving quite enough stimulation for relief. "What are you...?" he trailed off, his hand running soothingly down the back of Percy's neck, too perplexed to finish his question.

Slowly, Percy dragged his head back, leaving his mouth hung open as Jason's cock fell lightly from his bottom lip. He giggled in the tiniest way, his mouth turned up at the corners as he stared up at Jason with hooded red eyes, high off the taste of him. His tongue began to lick carefully at the head of Jason's penis just like he had at the beginning, except this time he titled his head to drag it all the way along his length, placing his mouth flush against it at intervals and sucked lightly. All the while, Percy was smiling in the slightest of ways.

"I have no idea what you're thinking right now but- " Jason cut himself off again when Percy chose to take Jason all the way in again with a gasp, roughly rocking his head back and forth as fast as he could. " _Fuck_! Oh, fuck, Percy I'm gonna come if you keep that up, fucking _hell_ ," Jason cried, suddenly realising what Percy had been going for before. By abruptly cutting off the copious amounts of stimulation and slowing things down, therefore stopping Jason's orgasm from occurring, then starting up again as fast as before, Jason was shuddering with overstimulation. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it, because _gods_ , did he want to feel like this for as long as he possibly could.

"I want you to- " Percy whispered, voice hoarse and utterly wrecked, speaking for the first time in what felt like forever as he pulled away slightly again, "in my mouth. Down my throat. I want you to, please," he pleaded, sucking on the head for a few seconds before taking him all the way in again.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked, cautious, especially because this was Percy's first time and he didn't want to push him into doing anything. "Because you have to be one hundred percent sure and you need to tell me soon because I swear to the gods I am _seconds_ from coming all over your pretty little face," he rushed, holding onto Percy's head and the bedsheets as tightly as he could to stop from subconsciously thrusting into Percy's mouth.

"Do it. Down my throat, I can take it, I want it, I need you so bad, please- " Percy whined, bringing his hand back up to pump Jason's dick in time to the rocking of his head. This was all the approval Jason needed, as he cried Percy's name as his final warning, letting the electricity in his veins take over his body as he shuddered and struggled to keep his eyes open. Percy pushed Jason's cock as far down his throat as he could manage, sucking and licking inside his mouth as Jason came hot spurts of white and gave in to the movement of his hips, feeling guilty as he thrusted harshly into Percy's mouth. Percy didn't seem mind as he just sat there and took it, swallowing around his cock and looking up into Jason's eyes as he began to see black spots across his vision and feel a dizziness in his head.

Jason didn't know when it ended, but after a few seconds of darkness and peace he opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back with his legs still hanging over the edge of the bed. Percy was climbing up off the floor to join him on the mattress, a goofy smile on his face as he lay down next to him.

"Holy shit," Jason whispered, running his hands over his face and through his hair. He could still feel the after effects of his intense orgasm, his thighs being numb and toes tingling.

"Was I good?" Percy asked insecurely, biting his lip. Jason turned his head to marvel at Percy's expression, all red in the face with swollen lips and misty eyes and Jason thought he was the most beautiful being in the universe.

"Holy shit," Jason repeated in awe, smiling widely. "Good is an understatement. That was the single greatest orgasm I have ever experienced," Jason assured him, laughing as he tugged Percy against his body to hug him graciously. Percy giggled along with him, biting his lip.

"I'll think of that as a personal best to beat for the next one," Percy joked, trailing a finger down Jason's chest, head tucked into his shoulders. Jason suddenly noticed how he was completely naked and Percy was still fully clothed. As he glanced down and pushed Percy's bottom half closer to him, he finally noticed just how large Percy's shorts had become.

"Shit, how hard are you? Did you get off to that?" Jason spluttered, pulling Percy away from him again to get a better look at his shorts. It looked to be extremely painful and Jason felt guilty again as his eyes met Percy's face. All this time he was so focused on getting himself off that he completely forgot that Percy would be horny, too. Then again, he didn't think he knew many people who got extremely aroused when giving someone _else_ oral.

"I told you, I've been literally fantasising about sucking you off for weeks. I almost came when you started fucking my mouth towards the end. It hurt a lot, but I liked it," Percy whispered, looking away, worried about what Jason would think of him.

"You almost came _untouched_?" Jason gasped, tilting Percy's head to look him in the eyes. Percy nodded shyly, looking down and away from the intense glare. "That's so hot, fuck, I wish I could repay you in a way that makes you feel as good as you made me feel just now but I'm exhausted."

"It's'kay," Percy muttered, "it'll die down eventually."

"No fucking way," Jason insisted, manoeuvring them so that he could pull down Percy's shorts and underwear all at once. "I can at least give you a handjob. But don't worry, next time I'll send you to the moon and back," he promised, spitting into his hand so that he had some form of lubricant to get him going. He was amazed at the way Percy immediately trembled upon contact, pushing himself into Jason's hand with his jaw slack and back arched away from the bed.

"You sure you're able to get me that far?" Percy breathed in response, struggling to remain coherent. He was almost at the edge already after his previous experience of the evening.

"Oh, I'm confident in my abilities," Jason smirked, leaning down to Percy beneath him to suck at his neck like he was earlier. "Next time I'll have some lube and a mission to find your prostate."

"Is that... good... or bad?" Percy managed to say, not being very educated in terms of how men had sex with other men.

"I did some research," Jason began, a little reluctantly. He didn't want to go into detail of what he found in medical journals and all over the Internet. "Your prostate is like your g-spot, I guess. It'll feel good to have it touched."

"Touched how?" Percy choked out, preparing himself to see stars, knowing he wasn't going to last long now.

Jason smirked again. "Well, I have really long fingers and I would like to see you come without me touching your cock. It'll be fun. I'd also love to see how many times I can make you come before your body physically can't take it anymore. You'll shudder and scream my name and maybe you'll finally moan when it's _my_ turn to suck on _your_ cock- "

Jason was cut off by Percy warning him, "Fuck, Jason, fuck I'm gonna- " and soon he was whining into Jason's shoulder and he thrusted erratically into Jason's palm, coming all over his own shirt on his chest and Jason's fingertips. Jason whispered small words of encouragement into Percy's ear, wiping his hand on Percy's shirt as well. As soon as Percy was positively finished, Jason eased the dirty shirt off of his body, wiping any part of him down that wasn't clean and throwing the shirt into the laundry.

"Feeling better?" Jason asked, as Percy's eyes fluttered open and he crawled over to Jason's open arms at the top of the bed. They shuffled under the covers until they were spooning one another, Percy's back pressed against Jason's front as Jason's hands rested on Percy's stomach, drawing soothing patterns into his skin.

"Much. Thank you," Percy mumbled, closing his eyes but not wanting to sleep just yet. He just wanted to rest and feel the rise and fall of the younger boy's chest behind him.

" _I_ should be the one thanking _you_. You really know how to push me over the edge," Jason complimented, smiling into Percy's neck. Percy giggled at how Jason's nose tickled him, twirling their legs together absentmindedly.

"Remember that I got off on that as well, though, so it was a win-win, really. But now," Percy added, licking his lips when he thought of his next words, "I think we have a little bit of a list to fill for next time. Do you remember all the things you promised me? Because I do, and I look forward to it," Percy joked, as Jason huffed into his ear.

"Mhmm, you should. I have a lot in store for you, baby. This is just the beginning." With that promise, Jason closed his eyes, holding Percy tighter against his body. He knew that they had faced their fears now. They didn't need to come out to camp, or prove anything to anyone else. They didn't care about their sexualities because they knew that no matter what, they liked one another, and in the end that was all they needed to keep the prospect of a future relationship between them alive.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so um again that's probably unrealistic as heck but whatever and as you can see at the end there is potential for a part 3 to conclude however i obvs haven't written it yet so if you're still into this then let me know, thank you xx  
> you can follow me on tumblr if you wish {my url is phantsy.tumblr.com} however i only post pictures and such related to dan and phil which is pretty irrelevant in terms of this work here but you still can if you want.  
> thanks again !


End file.
